mmfdfandomcom-20200214-history
Inappropriate Adult
Inappropriate Adult is the fifth episode of Series 2. Keith Allen guest stars as Victor. Synopsis Rae is desperate to be treated like an adult so she's staying out late and pushing the boundaries at home. But when she starts to hang out with a group of older lads that Chloe has befriended, things turn nasty. Meanwhile, things are moving on with Liam; can they really just stay friends? Plot WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS (obvs) Rae apologises to her diary for not writing for a while and explains how things have changed: Chop and Izzy are still together, Archie's struggling with his social status, Chloe's a social phenomenon and hanging out with much older guys, Finn's dating 24-year-old Olivia, and Liam broke up with Amy but has still not talked to Rae about their kiss. Jealous of Finn's relationship with Olivia, Rae kisses Liam again and proposes a no strings attached relationship, although he gently turns her down. After Karim catches her smoking pot, Rae becomes annoyed that her mother doesn't treat her like an adult. Chloe introduces Rae to her new friends and Rae spends the night drinking with Saul. Once she returns home, her mother's angered and gives her her father's address, telling her to move out. Rae visits her father and ends up bonding with him. Liam changes his mind about Rae and proposes a casual relationship but seems jealous when she tells him about a party she intends on going to with Saul. Finn tells Rae that he and Olivia broke up because of the age difference and she heads to a party with Saul, where he tries to push himself on her in the bathroom. Rae flees but is hurt when a drunk Chloe refuses to accompany her. Rae goes to see Kester, only to find him with his new girlfriend, Carrie. Kester calls Karim and gets him to take Rae home where her mother turns her back on her. Archie visits Rae in the morning where he informs her that the previous night, he had caught Izzy kissing another guy. He had comforted her and told her not to tell Chop. Sinny then continued to poke fun at Archie for being gay and when Chop didn't respond, Archie had turned his back on him as a friend and called him a coward. Izzy had found herself unable to tell Chop about the kiss and had broken up with him instead. Archie then tells Rae that the gang no longer exists. Rae's father gets her a record player for her birthday and she finally gets her wish of being a daddy's girl as they plan to meet regularly, but she grows uncomfortable when he starts making fun of her mother. Rae and Chloe have an argument in which Rae calls Chloe selfish and Chloe calls Rae frigid, resulting in Rae ending their friendship. Determined to prove her wrong, Rae goes to talk to Finn, planning on getting him back, only to learn from his father that Finn moved to Leeds to pursue a job offer. Rae goes to visit Kester, but he tells her she can no longer come to talk to him whenever she wants. Rae goes to see Liam and loses her virginity to him, making plans to have some fun. She returns home, where she sees the sonogram of her mother's baby and sits alone in the dark. Credit to; http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Mad_Fat_Diary Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes